The invention relates to a device for operating functions of a motor vehicle.
A device of this type is known from WO 2010/039845 A2. In this case, multiple actuating knobs are attached to a shift selection lever, which can be used, inter alia, to start the motor or to actuate the parking brake.
GB 2 460 659 A describes an actuating lever for a vehicle, which can be adjusted between multiple positions. Multiple switches are attached to the actuating lever, which are assigned in particular to hydraulic functions of the vehicle.
An actuating button for starting a motor of a motor vehicle is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,722,578 A. It can be attached to a shift lever connected to the steering column.
WO 2009/018823 A1 describes an actuating unit for selecting shift steps of a transmission, in which an actuating element for activating a parking lock is arranged on a gear selection element.
A driver assistance device is known from DE 11 2007 002 128 T5. This device has a gear shift lever, i.e., an operating element for controlling the transmission of the motor vehicle, which is provided, inter alia, with a fixing unit for activating or deactivating the actuation of functions of the gear shift lever.
A large problem in modern motor vehicles is the manifold different operating elements which are arranged in the interior of the motor vehicle to be able to operate the greatly varying functions thereof. This results in a substantial consumption of space and typically very difficult operability of the individual functions, since the operating elements are frequently not logically arranged.